Geographic fences, or “geofences,” and beacons can be used for marketing purposes with respect to location-based services. For example, geofences can be used to provide notifications to a mobile device when the mobile device enters a geographic region defined by the boundaries of a geofence. Likewise, when a mobile device is physically close to a beacon broadcasting a wireless signal, the mobile device can receive the broadcasted signal and a notification may be triggered. The notifications associated with geofences and/or beacons may relate to the location-based services.